


The Fox and The Owl

by Ereana



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Atsumu does not know how to deal with feelings, Boys Kissing, Crushes, Developing Relationship, Fluff, Friendship, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Pining, Rare Pairings, Side Osahina, past bokuaka - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:09:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 18,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25867966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ereana/pseuds/Ereana
Summary: The first thing that Atsumu notices about Bokuto is that he's loud.It's not the last.Or 25 ways to describe Bokuto Koutarou - a study by Miya Atsumu
Relationships: Bokuto Koutarou & Miya Atsumu, Bokuto Koutarou/Miya Atsumu, Hinata Shouyou/Miya Osamu
Comments: 34
Kudos: 227





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this ship kind of came out of nowhere and whacked me round the head. I hope you enjoy!

**Loud**

Atsumu first encounters Bokuto Koutarou in his first year at the all Japan training camp. The Fukurodani ace is already a second year and making a name for himself in the high school volleyball circuit.

He will hear the whispers eventually, of the strong player who has become a dangerous weapon for the powerhouse school. Whispers that always have a ‘but’ attached to them - strong but unreliable, charismatic but volatile, an incredible spiker but could be better if he gained control of his moods.

Atsumu had not heard any of this when he attended the training camp. No, his mind was focused on the first national tournament of his high school career. Many agreed that Inarizaki had performed well as usual, making it all the way to the semi-finals of the Interhigh before getting knocked out by Inubishi East. Atsumu had heard several times how impressive he and his brother had been, how amazing they were to be playing as starters in their first year and how powerful the team was.

They’d still lost.

It didn’t matter if they lost in the first round or the last, the only position that mattered was first and all the compliments and well done’s left a sour taste in his mouth. It irritated him to be praised for losing. His teammates, Aran and Kita in particular, had tried to push him out of that mindset; reminding him of the good games, the good plays, and that they still had the Spring Interhigh to look forward to.

Losing still sucked.

Then the invite to the training camp had arrived and Osamu didn’t get one. That had pissed him off again and it had only gotten worse when he saw how little his twin had cared that he hadn’t been invited.

They’d fought, as usual, and he’d set off on a Tokyo bound train determined to return with loads of cool stories about all of the cool players he’d gotten to toss for and now here he was, surrounded by the best first and second year players in all of Japan.

He was pretty sure that he sat next to Shiratorizawa’s Ushijima at lunch, was that guy really a high schooler? Everywhere he turned there was someone excellent. Tossing to these monsters was going to be incredible. Samu was going to be so jealous that he hadn’t been invited and maybe that would make him work harder next year so that he did get an invite and could come and they could show off some of their trickiest plays.

Never mind that he could see Kita-san’s eyes staring at him from Hyogo and hear the coach’s warning about showing too much in front of opponents, the point was that it would have been really cool and intimidating and-

Anyway this was fine. It was fine that Samu wasn’t here. It meant that he didn’t have to hear him complain about camp food again or show off his ever increasing collection of ‘embarrassing Sumu’ photos on his phone. He didn’t have to stay on alert for any pranks or worry about Samu starting into a fight on court and getting yelled at by the coach.

Atsumu was here by himself and it was absolutely, 100% fin-

“Hey Hey Hey!” 

One word repeated three times. Fairly simple for the brain to make sense of right? Well it turns out when the word is shouted at a volume loud enough to put fireworks to shame it takes a second for the mind to recover from it’s shocked state.

At least in Atsumu’s case.

“What the fu-!”

“You’re a setter right?!” 

More words. Same volume. The only thing Atsumu manages to make sense of is the word setter. Apparently even in a semi-stunned state his brain knows what is the most important. He took a step back, hands over his ears, and finally got a look at the shouting noise demon that materialised in front of him.

He blinked.

The demon was a boy; almost certainly a volleyball player with a good height and impressive looking arms. Said impressive looking arms were outstretched and touching the corridor walls effectively blocking Atsumu’s path but that wasn’t what got his attention.

No that was the hair. How the hell did that even work? There had to be gel involved right? And no way was that natural. His mom had been furious after he’d come home blonde she would have probably keeled over if he’d come back with hair like this.

A pair of gold eyes were watching him expectedly and Atsumu shook his head trying to clear it of images of he and Osamu greeting their parents with spiked black and white heads.

What had he said? Oh yeah setter, the word still echoed in his ears.

“Uh, yeah I’m a setter. What’s it to ya?” He asked taking another step back and surreptitiously glancing behind him in case any help arrived.

The boy looked even more excited than before. For a second Atsumu swore that his eyes actually sparkled. They were gold after all and gold was pretty sparkly.

“Yes I knew it! I heard you're some sort of super setter from Hyogo right? Miya something?”

A super setter eh? Maybe the guy wasn’t too bad. He stood up a little straighter, smirked and crossed his arms in his usual cool pose. Yes it was cool no matter what Samu said it didn’t make him look like he was constipated.

“Have ya now? Well I guess that’s true and it’s Miya Atsumu.”

“Cool, I’m Bokuto Koutarou. So Miya-san do you-.”

A lifetime of suffering as an identical twin and the name issues that it brought had Atsumu interrupting.

“Ah just call me Atsumu or something it’s fine.”

It would take a long time for Atsumu to stop regretting adding the ‘or something’ to his words.

“Ok! Well I was wondering,” and now suddenly the guy, Bokuto, looked sheepish. As if he hadn’t introduced himself by rupturing Atsumu’s ear drums. “Do you think you could toss for me for a bit? I know that practice is over but there’s nothing wrong with a little extra right?”

See, this was why Atsumu had been excited to come here, even with all the shit going on with Samu, the players here were of a different caliber. They lived and breathed volleyball, would probably eat it if they could too, and didn’t shy away from working extra hard, to put in that little bit more that would put them over the edge of their rivals. They wanted to find their limits and push and push until they exceeded them.

He smiled and nodded.

“Sure, why not Bokuto-kun.” He wanted to see those arms in action and what the energy he could almost see humming under his new practice partner's skin would like when it was unleashed.

Bokuto let out a whoop and Atsumu hid a wince.

He really was loud though.

**Inconsistent**

The next time he sees Bokuto he isn’t impressed.

He’s infuriated.

Fukurodani are playing against Itachiyama in the quarterfinals of the Spring Interhigh. They’ve won the first set but lost the second by quite a margin once Sakusa’s serves had started to stabilise. The third looked like it would end with those damned weasel’s progressing.

The ace should have stepped up. Should be helping to carry his team forward. Should have been calling for toss after toss from his setter.

Not whatever the hell he was watching happen on the court.

What was going on with Bokuto? Something had snapped during the second set and he’d hardly hit anything. He’d exchanged some words with his teammates, well not exchanged so much as dramatically pouted and looking towards the floor, and then he’d just shut down. Yeah his cross spikes were getting blocked but that was no reason to give uo like that.

“Ya look like yer trying to kill that guy with yer eyes Sumu. Really don’t think ya should murder someone before our next game, Kita-san would be mad.” Osamu leaned forward, easily spotting the player who had somehow earned his brother’s ire. Atsumu shot out an arm and punched Osamu’s shoulder, gaze still fixed on the court below.

“Shut up, m’not gonna kill anyone. Not like that idiot wouldn’t deserve it.”

“Ya know him?” 

“Played with him at that trainin’ camp.” Atsumu murmured, scowling harder as the setter yet again ignored Bokuto and tossed to one of the other players instead. Not like Atsumu could blame him. “I don’t know what the hell happened because he sure as shit wasn’t playin’ like that!”

At least not when Atsumu had played with him.

“Hmm.” Osamu sat back in his chair and watched the game in silence for a few moments. “Looks like the team might be used to this, playin’ alright without him.”

“Argh! That’s not the point. It’s like, I dunno like he’s not even tryin’ anymore.”

“Well surely it’s a good thing if he has a weakness right? I think I heard Aran talk about this guy, Fukurodani’s Bokuto, apparently he’s one hell of a nasty spiker but can be...unreliable at times.”

Atsumu doesn’t know how to explain why the scene in front of him irritated him so much. Yes, it was a good thing to know opponent’s weaknesses but seeing Bokuto look so...dejected and out of it during a match didn’t feel right. Didn’t mesh with the image of the guy he’d met at training camp; a dedicated player who played with the same hunger that all the top players shared.

It was annoying and disappointing.

“Besides,” Osamu continued, “it’s not like you never had any low moments durin’ a game.”

Atsumu glared at his brother. “It never made me a liability.”

Osamu paused and considered before nodding. “Yeah, usually ya save yer hissy fits for the breaks or after the game.”

“They are not hissy fits asshole!”

WHAM.

Both twins turned just in time to see a spectacular cross spike slam into the floor. 

“Hey Hey Hey!”

The crowd erupted in cheers.

“Fantastic!”

“Whoa! That was so fast.”

“Did you hear that!? That must have been a super powerful hit.”

“He looks so cool!”

Bokuto is embraced by his team and in an instant the mood has shifted. Itachiyama look wary all of a sudden and Fukurodani have shifted gears. 

The hunters have become the hunted.

Atsumu huffed, only a little mollified at the switch. “See, toldya he could do better.”

He turned his gaze back to the match, eyes lingering on the ace high-fiving his setter, it was all well and good to make the point when it mattered but if he hadn’t had that dip in the second set he wouldn’t have needed to make a weighty point like that. 

An ace had to be an ace all the time.

**Strong**

It’s Akagi who found it first. He arrived at practice already sweaty and out of breath after running all the way across campus. The team is baffled for a few moments before he unfolds the crumpled magazine that was clenched tightly in his hand.

It’s a volleyball magazine and has a spread on the top 5 aces in the country. Aran is number 4.

The team is silent for a moment as they all take in the glossy photo of their friend. It’s a good shot - he’s jumping to spike (one of Atsumu’s tosses obviously) in front of a cheering crowd, his form is good and there’s a focused intent look on his face.

It’s super cool.

They all cheered and patted Aran on the back. As usual he does his whole humble thing which Atsumu really doesn’t understand; Aran is an awesome player, one of the best wing spikers that Atsumu has ever played with, there’s nothing wrong with being proud of that.

Just ask the pristine copy of a different magazine naming Atsumu as the number one high school setter. It’s hidden away in a top secret spot in case any devious, sneaky villains i.e. Suna or Samu try to destroy it.

Of course they are all annoyed at the supposed top 3 who are ranked above Aran. Aran himself doesn’t mind, just continued to look quietly awed and pleased at his own page.

Kiryu

Ushijima

Sakusa

Inarizaki were going to crush them all this year. 

It was a ‘Top 5’ though so Atsumu flicked to the next page to see who was the other monster ace of their generation.

Bokuto’s beaming face stared back at him.

A little churlishly he wondered if whoever wrote the article had been at last year’s interhigh but he read the article anyway.

He was always aware that Bokuto was a good player. He wouldn’t have been invited to the training camp if he wasn’t but it is a little jarring to see his statistics and the photos are admittedly just as dramatic as Aran’s.

There’s one picture in particular which catches his attention. Bokuto is running up for a spike, just about to jump, he’s looking up at the ball and there’s something in his eyes that the camera managed to catch. Something wild and free and strong.

He looks like he’s having the time of his life.

Atsumu wondered if he could get the game tape for this match from coach. He’d seen Bokuto at his worst now he wanted to see his best.

**Observant**

Fucking Itachiyama.

Fucking Komori

Fucking Sakusa

They’d had it.

He had tasted victory on the court. 

One more receive. One more toss. One more spike. One more point.

They’d still lost.

Atsumu took back everything he had said last year about losing being the same if you were last or second. Losing and coming second was so much worse.

He rested his head against the wall and took a long deep breath. Had he done something wrong? Was there a different play he should have made? Maybe that last toss should have gone to Osamu instead.

The gaping pit in his chest felt raw and there was a hot sting in his eyes.

So close.

His team had been so close. 

“Hey Hey Hey! Tsumu-Tsumu that was an incredible game!”

There was only one person who called him that. One player who insisted on calling him that even after orders, requests, and yes once a beg to call him something else. Atsumu hastily wiped his eyes and looked up to see Bokuto striding towards him pumping his fist up and down. His setter, Akaashi if he remembered right, followed him and seemed to be carrying Bokuto’s team jacket.

He scowled, not in the mood for any more compliments after such an important loss. “Really not in the mood now Bokuto-kun. My team is that way.” He gestured down the hall towards the main arena with his thumb. “If ya wanna pass on yer thoughts.”

Bokuto stopped and stared at him.

Atsumu didn’t know he could be quiet and it’s extremely unnerving. Those bright golden eyes sharpened and then narrowed just a touch.

“Ok, I mean I want to tell them how awesome they played as well but you were incredible out there.” He pumped his fist up in the air. “Your tosses were so good and I really wanted to be on the court and try to spike one. Ask Akaashi he even had to tell me to stay still at one point.”

“That’s because you looked like you were about to jump off of the balcony Bokuto-san.” Atsumu had not heard the other setter speak before. He’s such an obvious contract to his ace; quiet, contained, calm but the two looked friendly and at ease together.

“Akaashi,” Bokuto whined. “I wasn’t gonna do that. I just wanted to get a better look that’s all.”

“I don’t see what’s so great about losing.” Atsumu cut in, all the bubbling raw emotions spilling over and this was why he wanted to get away from his team. “Pathetic, to get so close and not able to make that last point.”

The unnerving silence returned and this time stretched on for a few more seconds as both of the Fukurodani players stared at him. He didn’t know what was going through Akaashi’s head as he looked at him so he turned his attention to Bokuto. Only once again he couldn’t get a read on him. Bokuto was just looking at him. Watching him with intent, like he was looking right through Atsumu’s body and could see the messy angry ball of emotions that was roaring and thrashing in his chest.

Then he smiled.

“Well yeah, losing sucks but there’s always the next game right?”

“Huh?”

Bokuto shrugged and linked his hands behind the back of his head. “No-one likes to lose Tsumu-Tsumu but someone has to. No winner without a loser right! You just need to make sure that next time you're the winner and if you lose again try to win the next one.” He smiled, not a big, bright, beaming smile but one that looked more sly, closer to one of Atsumu’s smirks. “Besides you were having fun right?”

Fun?

They had lost, that wasn’t fun.

Even as he thought that moments from the game flashed through his head; that awesome hail mary receive that Akagi made at the end of the fourth set, the quick he sent to Osamu that was faster than anything they’d reached before, Aran successfully spiking past three of Itachiyama’s blockers, the 4 services aces he’d managed to get in a row, Suna blocking the match point in the first game and winning them the set, Kita making a miraculous save on a knife-sharp cross spike.

It had been exhilarating. His lungs burned for air and his heartbeat had yet to fully slow down.

So maybe it was a little fun.

Winning would have been more fun.

“Whatever, it’s not like I need memories anyway.” Bokuto blinked and cocked his head, clearly not getting the reference. “Next time we’re gonna destroy them.”

“That’s the spirit Tsum-Tsum!”

“Did ya shorten it again?”

“Anyway, I can’t wait to see you at the Spring interhigh. I’m too old to go to that camp again but I’m looking forward to seeing how much you improve Mr Number One setter!”

It’s definitely the heat and the exertion from the match that caused him to go red. Just the result of intense exercise and the humidity in the stadium, that’s all.

Totally nothing to do with the genuine and honest praise he’d received from the beaming guy in front of him with his arms crossed - arms which had somehow grown more impressive since last year. (Had nothing on his back though).

“Ah!” Bokuto clasped his fist in his palm. “Akaashi’s tosses are still the best though.”

Well there goes that.

“Excuse me?!”

“Bokuto-san, as you said Miya-san is the number one setter in Japan and is much more skilled than I am.”

“Ahhh! Don’t say that Akaashi you’re a great setter too, your tosses are the best Akaashi!”

“B-Bokuto-san I-I...Thank you.”

“And we have the training camp with the other Tokyo schools coming up right! The join adventure!”

“Joint venture Bokuto-san.”

“Right that thing, and we’re going to get even stronger there and win every match.”

“I think that’s impossible Bokuto-san.”

“Akaashi! You’re meant to say absolutely Bokuto!” Akaashi smiled and there’s so much to unpack in that smile that Atsumu wouldn’t have been able to even if he hadn’t been fuming.

“Absolutely Bokuto-san.”

“No. No. No, you don’t get to do the cutesy setter-ace shit until after you tell me why his tosses are better than mine!”

It ended up taking Osamu, Kita, Aran and Gin to drag him away from the argument/conversation/bizzarro courtship ritual.

Osamu noticed that there was significantly less angsting after this loss compared to last year.

**Conspicuous**

It’s after watching a nature documentary that his dad wanted to see that he finally recognises the look in Bokuto’s eyes when he’s at his best.

He really was part-owl.

The bird of prey swoops down on an unfortunate rodent; ruthless, deadly force combined with impeccable accuracy, and it’s all over in a single strike.

A true predator of the air.

His dad catches him watching with interest and, mistakenly believing one of his sons has inherited his love of animals, insists they watch the next 4 episodes together.

If he never sees gazelle guts again it will be too soon.

Anyway, Bokuto has the aura of a predator one that shines through all of the laughs and loudness and hair gel. He’s someone that is impossible to ignore.

Even when he’s not there.

Logically Atsumu knew that Bokuto wouldn’t be attending the all japan training camp that year. The camp was strictly for first and second years and Bokuto was a third year ace. He knew that this time the building wouldn’t echo with cries of ‘Hey Hey Hey!’ and that he wouldn’t have to hear Tsum-Tsum until the interhigh at the latest.

He  _ knew _ all of that before he’d even stepped onto the train.

It shouldn’t have bothered him. He should have been focused on the new monster first years. He should have focused on improving his own skills, using these players to push himself higher and return to Inarizaki with new weapons for them to wield. He should have taken a photo of Sakusa sulking in the corner of the cafeteria avoiding anything that even resembled human contact.

And he does all of those things.

But there was a small part of him that persisted in noticing a certain player’s absence.

He scoffed and took a drink of water. Say what you liked about him but it said something about Bokuto that you noticed him even when he wasn’t there.

Now where was this so-called genius setter from Miyagi he’d been hearing about?

**Impressive**

Karasuno had beaten them.

First match, they’d been knocked out in their first match of the Spring Interhigh. That hadn’t happened to Inarizaki in  _ years _ . It was the worst Atsumu had ever done in an official tournament. And yet…

_ Next time. _

The match had been incredible. One of the best he’d ever played in. The players had all been on top form and the atmosphere had been electric as the two teams fought for dominance over the match. His muscles were burning and screaming for oxygen.

It had been fun. Really fun.

Tobio was truly a monster. But he wasn’t the only monster on Karasuno now was he? Atsumu turned to take a look at the bouncing ball of orange that was Hinata Shouyou. Nothing could have prepared them for that; not any of their previous matches nor the pre-game analysis they’d done last night with the coach.

He was exactly the type of spiker that Atsumu liked to toss to best. He gave his all for every ball that went up no matter the quality, always ready to shout one more for another chance to fly. Now that the battle was over he could indulge in thoughts of what he would do with a weapon like Hinata in his arsenal. Tobio must have had the time of his life playing with their blockers like that. There was no doubt in his mind that Hinata was a player with the same hunger for volleyball that ran through him, Tobio, Aran and Bokuto. High school wasn’t going to be the end for this guy.

He was going to toss to him one of these days.

Samu hadn’t been impressed by that and had kicked him off the court but Atsumu couldn’t help but notice the glances his brother had been sending Karasuno’s number 10 throughout the whole match. Nothing out of the ordinary really but it was odd for Osamu to take an interest in another player like that and hadn’t he said something about Hinata making him feel hungry?

Whatever.

Losing still sucked and he was going to destroy everyone next year.

That was yesterday.

Today he and Osamu had returned to the stadium in order to watch the remaining matches. The traffic had been terrible and they’d gotten into an argument over the quickest way to get there so by the time they arrived the first matches were already over.

Karasuno had won again and would be playing Kamomedai later on. That was a match Atsumu wanted to see, a battle of the shorties; Hoshiumi was the better player skills-wise but upsets could happen as was so perfectly proven the day before.

There was another match that Atsumu found himself wandering over to. Fukurodani vs Mujinazaka. A match between two powerhouse schools and two of the Top 5 aces; Bokuto vs Kiryu. The odds were in Mujinazaka’s favour but only just. The two captains shook hands and Atsumu settled down to watch.

The whistle blew.

Halfway through and Atsumu is out of his seat and leaning over the balcony. Osamu’s hand latched on to his jersey to stop him from going to far.

“I ain’t tellin’ mom ya died in such a stupid way now sit back down!”

“Uwah! Did ya see that? Man he’s on fire today.”

“Huh? Didn’t ya think the guy was a scrub or somethin?”

This was Bokuto at his strongest.

Wham. The ball is slammed down to the floor again.

Wham. It blows past three blockers who might as well not be there.

Wham. Service ace with the entire stadium cheering behind him.

A feint that sends the opponent scrambling, too late it’s on the floor again.

So maybe Hinata wasn’t the only spiker he wanted to toss to one day. He wanted to play with the best, with the pros, and there is no doubt in his mind that Bokuto is one of them.

He waited, waited for the mercurial mood change that he saw before, the ace’s fatal flaw that set Atsumu’s teeth on edge whenever it happened.

It didn’t happen.

Bokuto soared.

“Na, he ain’t so bad.”

**Motivating**

It’s just another walk to school when he sees it. Samu had gone on ahead as they currently weren’t speaking to one another.

_ How could he do this to him? _

_ He’s abandoning you. He’s giving up. He’s weak. _

_ But it’s his life too right. _

_ He never understood. _

They’ll resolve it, they always do, but this isn’t a fight Atsumu thinks he can win. 

It’s in this gloomy state of mind that he spots it and it causes him to stop and do a double take like a cartoon character. The next thing he knows he’s rushing into the store to buy a copy and flicking through the pages until he finds it.

A double page spread detailing the two newest players to join the professional circuit who had come straight out of high school.

On one page Ushijima Wakatoshi stares out in the uniform for the current V1 champions the Schweiden Adlers.

On the other Bokuto Koutarou dressed in the black and gold of his new team the MSBY Black Jackals beams at the reader with his arms crossed in the typical captain pose that he’d seen Kita adopt now and then. He looks good. His usual confidence translating really well through the photo

They’d done it. The bastards had done it.

Professional volleyball players the pair of them. They wouldn’t be the last from their generation either. Atsumu personally knew that Aran fully intended to tryout for a V1 team but some family stuff had meant he hadn’t been able to go straight away.

Atsumu stares down at the page and feels his heart start to race. This is his future, it’s what he’s always wanted but seeing guys that he knows and has played with achieve it makes it all the more real.

“Just you wait.”

“Hey kid ya gonna move?”

“Wha- yeah, yeah.” He resumes his walk with a skip in his step, magazine gripped tightly in one hand.

_ Next year that’s going to be me. _

**Dutiful**

Atsumu gets his vengeance and his victory in the last tournament of his High School career.

Karasuno.

Itachiyama.

Kamomedai.

Mujinazaka.

They all fall before Inarizaki.

The foxes win the Interhigh and this is the feeling that Atsumu has chased for the past 3 years. It’s glorious. It’s the hard won spine-tingling zing of triumph after so many failures.

They won and it feels so satisfying. 

He looks up to the stands and sees Kita and Aran clapping along with the rest of the team. Aran looks close to tears and Kita is smiling wider than Atsumu has ever seen him.

He’s swept into a team hug before he can take a breath and if he squeezes Osamu a little harder than that’s no-one’s business but his own.

Their last official match playing together is over. This is it for them. But what a way for the Miya twins to go out.

After the ceremony and the cheers and the congratulations he finds himself alone in the corridor. Samu, Riseki and the others were catching up with their former senpai but Atsumu had needed to get some air. He leans against the wall of the stadium and looks up at the clear, wide sky.

Even as he revels in the success and the culmination of his time spent with Inarizaki, part of his mind is already moving forward. What comes next? What will he achieve tomorrow? Osamu has found a place in a local restaurant, his first full day of work will be right after graduation. Knowing his brother he’ll probably stay there for a year at most before his own ambitions propel him on to the next step.

As for Atsumu. The scouts have been in touch and he’s got several offers to consider. It’s come down to a choice between two and-

“Hey Hey Hey! That was amazing Tsum-Tsum!”

Of course.He turns to the main entrance as wing spiker for the MSBY Black Jackals Bokuto Koutarou rushes towards him with his arms in the air. Still buzzing from victory Atsumu manages a smile and a wave.

“Yo, been a while Bokuto-kun.” He’s in casual clothes, jeans and a short sleeved T-shirt with a hoodie tucked under one arm.

It’s a good look on him. Atsumu’s secure in himself to appreciate what a professional training regime has done to an already excellent body and he allows himself to look unabashedly.

“Man, that was such a good match! Makes me want to go and play right away.” If Bokuto notices Atsumu’s gaze he doesn’t say anything or maybe he doesn’t care. “That last set felt like it went on forever.”

“Yeah, that was a tough one. I’m guessin’ ya were here to support yer old team?”

“Of course! I’m a good senpai and had to come and cheer them on. They did super good as well. I knew that Akaashi would be a good captain.”

Fukurodani had made it to the semi-finals which had honestly surprised Atsumu. Maybe it was unfair of him but he’d thought that without the superstar ace in front of him and their other strong former third years the team would have crumbled. 

Well they were considered a powerhouse school even before Bokuto joined them.

“Uh-huh. Didn’t think yer training schedule would let ya come, unless it’s not so tough after all.”

“Hey it’s tough!” Bokuto squawks and Atsumu bites back a laugh at how indignant he looks, puffing up like one of the cheerleader’s pom-poms. “And I only asked for a couple of days off. Had to do my duty as former captain, you know.”

Atsumu thinks of Kita and nods. “I get that. Did the baby owls make papa owl proud then?”

“So proud! Didya see Onaga he’s gotten so good.” Atsumu isn’t sure which one was Onaga but nods agreeably. “Anyway what’s next for you Tsum-Tsum. Guy like you must have a ton of offers right.”

“I’ve had a few, still trying to make my mind up.” Does Bokuto know that his own team have reached out? He knows the Jackal’s current setter is good but Atsumu knows with a certainty born from hours of hard work and unyielding drive that he could do better. 

“Ahhh I’m looking forward to it. Never got to play against you back then and I really wanted to. Guess I’ll have to beat you on the professional court then.”

No he has no idea.

“We’ll see Bokuto-kun, we’ll see.”

**Teammate**

“WHY DIDN’T YOU TELL ME YOU WERE JOINING MY TEAM!”

“Bokuto, we told you that we’d scouted a new setter from Inarizaki last month.”

“I DIDN’T KNOW YOU MEANT TSUM-TSUM MEIAN-SAN!”

“Who the hell didya think they meant... and why do ya say his name properly?”

“NOT YOU!”

“Look if ya have a problem with this-”

“WHAT?!” Bokuto is right in front of Atsumu and he forces himself not to take a step back. He’s new but he’s going to prove to everyone that he belongs on this team and if Bokuto doesn’t want to work with him then screw him. He refuses to acknowledge the unpleasant churning in his gut at the thought that Bokuto doesn’t want him on the team.

“I’M ECSTATIC, THRILLED, GLEEFUL, what’s that other word Akaashi taught me? OH YEAH ELATED!”

“Bokuto volume!” The libero, Inunaki, calls out and Bokuto clamps his mouth shut before sheepishly rubbing the back of his head.

“Ah sorry guys, just got a little excited.”

Atsumu’s new captain laughs and claps Bokuto on the back. “Really? We couldn’t tell. This is why you should really listen when coach Foster holds team meetings.”

“I know I was just thinking about my straights and anyway not important. What is important is that we are totally going to kick ass next season. Right Tsum-Tsum?”

Atsumu meets the expectant gaze of his new spiker. He can already feel his fingers itch for the ball. He wants to figure out what works, what doesn’t, what’s are the best tosses to give these players, what can he try that’s new and what does he need to cast aside.

He looks into Bokuto’s eyes and smirks at the hunger he can see lurking within, always present, and remembers the owl from his dad’s documentary; a true predator.

“Of course we are Bok-kun.”

**Hard-working**

Inarizaki practices were a walk in the park compared to the life of a pro. They’re all watching him; the experienced players wanting to see what he’ll bring to the team, the ones with doubts who scoff at him for coming straight out of high school instead of working through the university circuit first, the backbenchers who look at him with jealousy in their eyes as he climbs through the ranks faster and higher than they can.

_ Love me, hate me, I don’t care. _

_ Watch me play and I’ll prove to you why I’m standing here and you aren’t. _

It feels like forever before his body stops aching constantly but he adjusts. He pushes past the muscle aches and burning lungs to stand on the court and it’s everything he ever wanted.

_ Take that Samu _

He’s tossing to players who stand at the pinnacle of japanese volleyball and they’re all his to control.

And then there’s Bokuto.

Atsumu thought after 2-3 years of knowing him he’d have a decent idea of what having Bokuto as a teammate would be like; loud, friendly, a bit of a clown, good hearted with all the subtlety of a brick through a window.

And then there’s the mood issue to consider. He makes it clear to Bokuto on day 1 that he won’t stand for that sort of shit. Not at this level if he sends Bokuto a toss he better make damn sure that he spikes it. Bokuto’s reply is encouraging but Atsumu doesn’t believe it’s solved just like that. You can’t just turn into a normal, reliable ace overnight.

He’s wrong.

Sure there are moments when he’ll mess something up or struggle to get his spikes through but he doesn’t break anymore. That fragility from before has gone, evened out into something stable. He’ll take a few moments to calm himself or psyche himself up. The starters seem to be aware of this because they’ll get involved too; Tomas will smack him on the back, Meian will shout out some encouragements, Barnes will tell a joke that Atsumu doesn’t really understand but is apparently hilarious given how hard Bokuto is laughing.

They look out for him but they don’t need to lift him like Fukurodani did. In the year since he’s gone pro he must have figured it out for himself.

Tossing to Bokuto is amazing.

One more. One more. 

Send me another one.

“Come on Tsum-Tsum we’ve still got another 10 minutes!”.

“Do you think coach will notice if we stay behind a bit? I mean we were so close to nailing that last one I know we can get it tonight.”

“Tsum-Tsum! You ready to toss to me today!”

It’s also exhausting and pushes Atsumu to the limits of his endurance.

Higher. Higher. How high can he pull this man?

Faster? No too fast. Too close to the net. 

He’s strong enough to snatch the point from anywhere on the court, make it as easy for him as possible.

They click during practice and sync up to create a powerful back attack that even Inunaki would struggle to dig. Atsumu pumps his fist in the air and turns just in time to be swept up in a whirlwind hug.

Arms wrap around his waist and lift him off the ground like he’s made of feathers and not 188cm of volleyball playing sinew and muscle. The brief moment of weightlessness sends his stomach swooping.

“B-Bok-kun put me down!”

“That was so good Tsum-Tsum! You tossed it perfectly and it felt so good to spike and ahhh I’m so glad you’re my setter!” Bokuto says this all with his usual earnestness and the sincerity does  _ something  _ to Atsumu.

Maybe it’s how effortlessly Bokuto is holding him in the air. Maybe it’s the electricity running through his veins from that perfect play. Maybe it’s how close his face is to the others and how brightly those golden eyes shine. Maybe it’s the genuine praise. Maybe it’s the way Bokuto says ‘my setter’ but it does  _ something _ to Atsumu and maybe the swooping in his stomach isn’t just from defying gravity.

_ BA-thump. _

**Reassuring**

It’s all going great. Atsumu is told by coach Foster that he’ll be starting in their upcoming match against the Warriors. The Jackals are looking better than ever and Atsumu has won over most of his teammates, not that he cares what they think but it shows that he’s proved himself to them. His spot feels secure and he’s looking forward to playing against Aran in the match after the next one.

Yep all going great.

He generously shares this update with Samu:

But yer still having trouble with yer starting serves right?

Shut up!

Last I heard Tobio-kun was still ranked above ya.

Go choke on yer Onigiri!

Here I thought ya wanted to try that new fatty tuna one I was workin’ on.

Wait! Wait!

At least it was all going great until a certain Fukurodani ex-setter showed up after practice one day and whisked Bokuto away early for a friendly dinner.

Friendly. Sure.

Not that there’s anything wrong with that. Atsumu likes men and he likes women, best of both worlds when he can be bothered to look away from the court. He waves Bokuto’s excuses off with a shrug and wrangles out a promise to stay late tomorrow.

It’s not the situation that bothers him. It’s not the dinner. It’s not that Bokuto has left practice early for the first time since Atsumu joined at the drop of the hat for Mr Pretty Editor/former Setter.

It’s what Akaashi was that bothers him. The sight of him is enough for Atsumu to remember those words:

‘Your tosses are the best Akaashi’

Well what made them the best? How can Atsumu replicate it? Is there something he’s doing or not doing that’s holding Bokuto back? Is there a toss he wants that Atsumu hasn’t sent him yet.

His mind starts to spiral with what-ifs and hows and it seeps into their one-on-one practices like a slowly growing water stain.

Atsumu feels stuck. His arms are stiff as he tries and tries to find that magic ingredient, that one toss which will stop the obsessive downward cycle his thoughts are going.

If he’s not giving the best tosses to Bokuto then the ace can’t play at his best. 

Simple.

Atsumu has always prided himself on sending tosses that are easy for his spikers to hit.

This bites into it. Threatens to rip it to shreds.

Again.

Again.

He can do better.

Just tell him what he needs to do.

One more.

“Hey Tsum-Tsum.” Bokuto’s voice jolts him out of his thoughts. It’s late again, just the two of them as usual. A glance at the clock causes him to wince, later than usual and Meian is going to kill them tomorrow when he finds out.

“Tsum-Tsum?” A hand is waved in front of his face and he snaps his attention back to Bokuto.

“Huh? What is it Bok-kun?” Bokuto looks at him with an eyebrow raised, it’s a very captain-esque I-don’t-want-to-hear-any-bullshit look and Atsumu subconsciously straightens up.

“Are you ok? You’ve seemed a little….tense these past few practices.”

“Tense? I’m not tense! What are ya talking about? I’m fit as a fiddle, in tip top shape, better than ever!” He stretches his arms up the ceiling. “Just excited about tomorrow is all.”

“Yeah.” Bokuto steps closer, eyes not leaving Atsumu’s face. Atsumu is the one to look away first. “I mean it’s normal if you are nervous. I don’t really get nervous about things like that but I know some people do so I’m uhh sympathetic if you are...did I use that right.”

“I’m not nervous Bok-kun.” He sighs and wipes his forehead, heading over to the changing rooms. He’s not running away. It’s time to go, that’s all. “We’re gonna crush the warriors into the dust.”

“That’s the spirit! But if it’s not that then why are you being weird?”

“I’m not being weird!”

“You totally are. I mean you’ve been frowning this whole time we’ve been practicing when usually you’re all smirks and smiles and you stick out your tongue when it goes really well and-”

“Why are ya watching me so much? Ya some sort of stalker Bok-kun?”

“-you’re tossing to me less in games too and just….I don’t know did I do something to upset you?” The last words come out very small and when Atsumu looks back his teammate is wringing his hands together giving him the most pathetically sad puppy eyes that Atsumu has ever seen.

Even his hair is drooping.

Atsumu feels like a monster. Like he’s just kicked a baby owl and laughed while it cried. It’s not Bokuto’s fault that he’s in a foul mood. He likes it better when those eyes are nice and sparkly golden. 

Time to fix this. 

Or try to at least, with his own fumbling hands.

“It’s not...I’m not mad at ya Bokuto honestly.” He drops the nickname and turns fully to face his teammate/friend/ace. “Just somethin’ in my head that’s been buggin’ me. Nothin’ to do with ya, promise.” A little lie never hurt anyone.

“Oh, Ok! That’s good because I know that I don’t always pick up on stuff and I sometimes do stupid things or say things that annoy people and-”

“Bokuto.” Atsumu cuts him off and takes hold of his shoulder. He needs to make him understand. Those golden eyes burn into his own and he swallows. “Ya didn’t do anythin’ wrong ok. This is all me. Yer a great spiker, one of my favourite actually.” He huffs and smiles. “Now we should probably go and get some rest for the match tomorrow right?”

There’s a shower with his name on it in the changing room and if he leaves now he might just be able to catch the next train home, it’s an hour wait until the next one.

“Hey Tsumu?” He looks back at Bokuto again. Bokuto who is smiling again, who no longer looks like a small sad furry animal, and who speak his name softly. “Thanks, you’re one of my favourite setters too. I really love hitting your tosses you know. I feel like I can score from anywhere when you toss to me!”

It might not be the best.

But it’s enough to settle the niggling doubts for now.

**Reliable**

They beat the Warriors in 4 sets and Atsumu goes a long way towards securing his spot as the starting setter. Coach Foster informs him that he’ll be starting for the next few matches and it’s clear that if he plays as well as he has today the starter spot is his.

His teammates certainly seem to think so as well. They go out for dinner afterwards and he’s told how well he played, how calm he seemed given that he was starting for the first time, how good his tosses were. 

Of course it’s not all praises and there’s plenty of joking about some of his less than accurate serves - hey at least he didn’t spike it into the back of someone’s head like Tomas did in his first match - and his  _ entirely reasonable  _ request for silence during them.

There’s laughing and jokes and they all scramble out of the way when the tower of glasses Barnes is building threatens to topple over.

Bokuto slings an arm around his shoulder.

“See, I told you it would be fine!”

“For the last time I wasn’t nervous Bok-kun.”

“Sure you weren’t! But even if you were there wasn’t any need to be because you were great and the team was great.”

Atsumu snorts. “Are ya tryin’ to get me to praise ya Bok-kun?”

“Oh no! I was happy to be a normal ace for once.”

It had taken a while for Atsumu to wrap his head around what being a normal ace meant to Bokuto. It was abundantly clear to anyone who had ever seen him play that Bokuto wasn’t a normal player, he was an exceptional one. A true monster on the court that even experienced pros hesitated to face. To call him normal was insulting.

But to Bokuto normal meant something very different.

It meant something closer to being reliable and consistent and shouldering the hopes of his teams and setter when the match came down to those crucial last points.

Atsumu had been excited to toss for him today.

It had been a good day.

For today at least he was definitely the happier twin,

So Atsumu smiles and roughly ruffles those ridiculous black and white spikes. “Yeah, ya were really normal today Bok-kun.”

Even as he struggles against Atsumu’s hand Bokuto grins.

**Friend**

After that match something shifts again.

“Hey Bok-kun wanna join me to check out my brother’s new restaurant? It’s a dump at the moment but I think we can get some free food out of it.”

“Tsum-Tsum are you busy this weekend? I got the new mario kart and need someone to practice with before I can kick Kuroo’s ass. I mean I’ll never be able to beat Kenma but the other kitty cat is fair game.”

“Yeah I know it’s a touristy thing to do Bok-kun but neither of us have done the touristy shit yet. C’mon it could be fun.”

“This was that film you liked right Tsum-Tsum? I’ve not seen it before but you made it sound super fun. Want to watch it together.”

It’s not an exaggeration to say that they’ve become something of a pair within the Jackals. It feels natural, easy - they both came straight out of high school, they’re around the same age, they played in the same tournaments and were friendly acquaintances before ending up on the same pro team and they’re the ace and setter of the team. It’s good that they get on.

Atsumu has not really had a friend like Bokuto before and it’s a little scary how comfortable he’s become about getting dragged along for the ride. 

Atsumu does not get along well with others. This has been true since he was a bratty kid and hasn’t changed even if he’s better at hiding it. Yet here he is hanging out with Bokuto out of practice snorting into his drink as Bokuto shows him photos of the time he and his friend Kuroo decided to try each other’s hairstyles.

“Ya look even more ridiculous than usual. And that’s a hard thing to achieve.”

“Yeah, my look is way cooler than Kuroo’s bedhead.”

“I didn’t say it was cooler Bok-kun.”

“Tsum-Tsummmmmmm?” Atsumu ignores his friends whining and takes a sip of his drink. Bokuto pouts at him, full on lower lip quivering and sad owl eyes and no Atsumu is stronger than this, he’s built up a resistance to it, he won’t give in.

“Ok it’s a little cooler. At least you actually style yers. I think yer the only one who can pull it off though.”

He’s a weak man, but Bokuto beams and it doesn’t seem to matter as much. He returns his attention to his phone. There’s an Inarizaki reunion coming up and he’s been roped in to picking up Akagi, Samu and Suna. He just wants to make it clear how kind he’s being and how he expects that kindness to be repaid with plenty of free fatty tuna.

They do not appear to be recognising the sacrifice he’s making and he needs to argue his case before Kita or Aran steps in, virtually, to put a stop to it and he doesn't get anything.

Bokuto whistles and Atsumu looks up. His friend is staring at his own phone, eyebrows raised and smiling brighter than usual.

“He’s gotten good.”

“Who?” Bokuto turns his phone around. It’s a video up on twitter. There is some text in another language Spanish or something and a video of a volleyball match. Except it’s on the beach.

Whoever took the video had a bad case of shaky hands but it’s clear enough for him to follow the players’ movements.

They are good but Atsumu’s eyes are drawn to the shorter of the pair. He’s a lot shorter than the usual volleyball player but after getting his ass kicked by Hoshiumi at the last match Atsumu knows better than to underestimate him. 

This guy is the better of the two. He’s exactly where he needs to be, he’s a decent setter, there’s a moment when he lures the opposing team to spike into a free space before he’s suddenly there with a perfect receive.

And his jumps.

Atsumu’s fingers itch.

He can’t see the guy’s face but there is something familiar about him. It’s in the way he jumps and spikes and the joyful grin on his face.

“Friend of yers Bok-kun?”

“That’s Hinata Shouyou, Karasuno’s short middle blocker. He played against you guys in high school. Wow my disciple’s gotten so good did you see how-”

The rest of Bokuto’s proud triade is cut off as Atsumu’s brain fizzlers into static.

Karasuno’s own little monster.

Tobio’s ultimate weapon.

Oh yeah. Atsumu definitely remembered HInata Shoyou but…

“Why’s he playing beach? Did he swap over or somethin’, that's ain’t japanese either.”

“He’s in Brazil.”

Atsumu waits.

“Ya gonna elaborate on that at all Bok-kun?” Bokuto grins, he knows exactly what he’s doing and it’s easy to see how interested Atsumu is. His drink lies forgotten on the side and his torso is stretched across the tiny cafe table.

“He went to Brazil after high school to play beach under some ex-Miyagi player. He’s been there for the past year and a half I think. They’re calling him Ninja Shouyou!”

That’s cool.

“So he’s not playin’ indoor anymore?” 

“He is! Well practicing more than playing. He’s got to be ready for when he returns home to go back to playing on a court.”

“Wait, he’s comin’ back?”

“Haven’t you been paying attention Tsum-Tsum.” Bokuto smirks at him and shakes his phone like he’s chastising a toddler.

His friend is a jerk.

“Hinata felt that he had to get stronger on his own before he could go pro. He thought beach would be the best way to learn everything and he knew a guy or his coach knew a guy who had an ex-student in Brazil who plays beach. Bing, bang, boom Hinata heads off for Brazil for two years and is going to come back to play with the pros in about 6 months.”

“Huh.” Atsumu sits back in his chair. “Always figured he was a little crazy but goin’ all the way to Brazil, now that’s insane.”

“Paid off though. You saw how good he is.”

Atsumu clicks replay on the video and watches the ball fly up in the air.

Hinata Shouyou huh?

“Yeah.” Hinata appears once again to make the receive. “He’s good.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Hot**

So it’s comfortable what he has with Bokuto. He’s a good friend. A great player. They really connect both on and off the court.

Sure they fight but it’s over stupid things and never lasts more than a day; like when Bokuto uses the emergency key Atsumu gives him to come into his house and eat his ice-cream. Bokuto had returned the next day with two tubs of Atsumu’s favorite flavour and they’d eaten one together while watching a film on TV.

Atsumu likes him. It’s hard not to.

He’s childish and loud and still styles his hair in that ridiculous way of his but he’s also sincere and his goofiness is endearing and he gives the best hugs. He gives a lot of hugs, a lot of back slaps, and high fives, and is always the first one to jump in a dog pile.

The point is he’s a very touchy guy and Atsumu doesn’t see anything wrong with enjoying his friend’s affection when it’s expressed in a physical way. The one time Atsumu had ducked out of the way of an incoming hug he’d been subjected to two hours of sad Bokuto eyes. Sad Bokuto eyes had reached the must-avoid-at-all-course level of disappointed Kita face. 

So he likes the hugs.It’s completely platonic, it’s perfectly normal for guys to hug in sports and anyone who says differently should really examine their own fragile concept of masculinity. Bokuto gives amazing hugs, he has perfect arms for hugging.

It’s all fine.

Until one day it isn’t.

Atsumu knows exactly what causes the change. What makes a certain part of his brain sit up and take notice like a fucking dog catching whiff of a juicy steak.

Practice has ended and both Meian and coach Foster have forbidden him and Bokuto from staying late for their own practice for at least the next few weeks as the season really kicks off. It may also be a punishment for the one or two times they’ve stayed a smidgen too late and the cleaning staff have reported them to the captain. Seriously, if they’d just asked, he and Bokuto would have been happy to clean up before they left.

So there they were getting changed and ready to go home. Atsumu is thinking of what he’s going to attempt to cook for dinner. Maybe he should invite Bokuto over for a takeaway, he wanted to go over some thoughts about the next match against Raijin. Both he and Bokuto had an ex-teammate facing them on the other side of the net and he wanted to make sure that they were ready to beat said ex-teammates into the ground.

“Wow! Jesus Bokuto what the hell did you do last night?” Tomas whistles and Atsumu hears Bokuto splutter.

“More like who did he do? Or did him.” That was Inunaki. What on earth were they talking about?

Atsumu turns around and chokes on his tongue.

Etched into Bokuto’s back are two sets of deep incredibly noticeable scratches. And they aren’t cat scratches.

No, these scratches were left by nails. Human nails on human hands that at one point had been clutching Bokuto’s shoulders before dragging down the expanse of that broad, stunning back. The lines stop a couple of inches above his shorts and that’s all Atsumu can make out before Bokuto whirls so his back is against the lockers.

“Come on guys, we have to go remember.”

“No, no, no. I’ve not seen you with anyone since you first signed on.” Thomas is up close, right in Bokuto’s face and normally Atsumu would step in, push Thomas away and then the pair of them would head out together.

Normally Atsumu is not frozen as his mind replays image after image of a faceless man? woman? with their legs wrapped around Bokuto’s waist and their hands scratching down his back.

“I’ve been on dates before!”

“None of them have left you with those kinds of marks on your back, though. So who is it?”

“You don’t know him!”

Him.

Guy.

Ok.

The image shifts and now it’s Bokuto, naked on all fours on a bed, strong calloused hands on his back digging into flesh and muscle and the sounds of flesh slapping and a long drawn out moan.

What would a moan from Bokuto sound like? 

“Lay off Thomas. I’ll see all of you bright and early for the bus tomorrow.” Meian cuts in and Bokuto looks at him like he’s hung the moon and stars before tugging his shirt on and rushing for the door at a speed usually reserved for matches.

“Why did you have to embarrass him like that?”

“What? I was just curious is all.”

Somehow Atsumu manages to change and leave without notice. His body working on autopilot as his mind loops image after image of Bokuto and this mysterious faceless guy who marked his back so deeply.

That’s not what causes him to spend the night staring up into his bedroom ceiling before turning and screaming into his pillow.

No, what causes that is when his mind starts playing the images again but this time it’s not a faceless guy.

It’s Atsumu.

**Problem**

The thing is. If it was just physical Atsumu could deal with it.

He’s found guys attractive before. He’s found teammates attractive before - and if Samu ever opens his big mouth to Aran one day then he has one incriminating recording of a teenage Osamu that he’s sure Kita would be extremely flattered to hear.

Bokuto has always been a handsome guy; one of the first things he noticed when they first met were his impressive arms. He has striking eyes and a dangerous smile that could power several houses with how bright it shone. And then there’s his back. The back that even greek gods would be jealous of. The back of the ace - his ace, the back that inspires the team and carries the expectations of the crowd. The back that started this whole nightmare because now Atsumu knows Bokuto has sex or likes sex or foreplay or whatever and now Atsumu’s stupid brain keeps smashing the images of Bokuto and sex together.

_ What if it were me? _

And Atsumu really likes the idea.

He imagines leaving his own marks on Bokuto. Redrawing those long nail marks with scratches on his own. Of biting into his shoulder and kissing his way down that gorgeous chest.

Again normally this wouldn’t be a problem. He’d keep it pushed down, indulge in a few harmless fantasies, maybe avoid the guy a little just to let the thoughts and attraction die down and then back to normal, all good, problem solved.

It’s not just physical.

He likes Bokuto.

**Crush**

It’s bad, so bad.

It’s hoarding Bokuto’s attention during practice. It’s waiting for high-fives and back claps and wishing those hands would linger and trace shapes onto his skin. It’s spending hours wondering if he’s going insane or if those hugs they share are getting warmer, lasting longer, if Bokuto’s hands stay just a fraction too long on his waist.

It’s looking at Bokuto smile and laugh with the others and going full on yearning-eyes while his heart turns to mush on his chest.

It’s volunteering to stay behind and clean up whenever it’s Bokuto’s turn.

It’s trying not to die during long bus rides across the country when his ace falls asleep and rests his head on Atsumu’s shoulder.

It’s spending the weekend visiting his parents digging through his dad’s nature documentaries to find all the ones focused on birds, specifically owls, so he can spend an evening watching Bokuto ‘oooh’ and ‘ahhh’ at cinematic shots of frankly angry looking birds. Bokuto had been so excited and he’d brought this notebook to write down all the cool owl facts and he said that they should do a fox evening next because y’know Inarizaki - foxes. Of course Atsumu agreed and while he maybe didn’t need to see so many small cute creatures torn apart and eaten it’s worth it to spend another evening on Bokuto’s couch watching him diligently take notes to go alongside his owl facts.

It’s approaching Bokuto early on in practice once he noticed he’d been a bit quieter than usual. His hair was down in a natural state and Atsumu wondered what it felt like. He’d seen Bokuto with his hair down of course but not during practice before.

“Somethin’ the matter Bok-kun?”

“Ahh it’s stupid. Don’t worry Tsum-Tsum.”

Atsumu rolled his eyes and flicked Bokuto on the forehead. “None of that now. I need my ace in top condition, otherwise I ain’t gonna toss for ya today.”

Lie.

“But Tsum-Tsum!!”

“No buts, what’s up?”

“I just.” Bokuto looked away and started to twiddle his thumbs. “I ran out of hair gel!” Atsumu raised an eyebrow. “I know, told you it was stupid! I’m going to be ok for practice and everything I-I just don’t feel as cool you know.”

Seriously this guy.

Atsumu shook his head and flicked Bokuto on the forehead. He pushed Bokuto’s hair back and made sure that Bokuto was meeting his gaze.

_ Huh, his hair was soft. Silky strands that slipped through his fingers. _

_ Easy to hold on to. To yank and pull and move him the way he wanted. _

“Yer plenty cool anyway. Yer the normal ace for the Black Jackals remember. I don’t toss to uncool scrubs.”

“Thanks Tsum-Tsum!”

_ I want him to keep smiling at me like that. _

And with every smile, every toss, every compliment, every stupid silly inbetween moment where they hang out and eat together and Atsumu’s mind becomes a mantra of:

_ I want to kiss him _

_ I want to kiss him _

_ I want to kiss him _

At times he has to clench his fists in his pockets to stop himself from reaching out and pulling Bokuto towards him.

Why couldn’t it just be physical.

**Welcoming**

A distraction comes in the appearance of two new signings for the Black Jackals. Kiyoomi Sakusa is signed straight out of university. He takes one look at Atsumu and sighs and Atsumu has to be held back by Bokuto and Tomas.

“What the hell!! Yer knew I was on the team before ya signed Omi-kun don’t sigh like that asshole.”

It’s hard to deny what Sakusa brings to the team though and Atsumu gets to watch others struggle with that nasty serve of his.

The other new member walks into tryouts with confidence and skin touched by Brazillian sun.

“Atsumu-san!” The brand new #21 runs towards him with a bright happy grin. “I’m really looking forward to playing with you.”

“Likewise.”

The echoes of a teenage promise resound between them. Hinata looks up at him expectant and eager.

“Want to spike some tosses Shouyou-kun?”

“Always!”

He and Hinata get on like a house on fire and Atsumu has no doubt he’ll make the starting lineup within the next 6-7 months. 

The greatest decoy is all his now and it feels fantastic. Hinata has maintained his blocker magnet aura but sharpened it into an even greater weapon. It drives the others up the wall and the amount of points Atsumu scores from setter dumps increases exponentially in practice.

The after-practice practices change as well. Somehow Hinata is able to convince Sakusa to stay behind with them for late night training. He’s not sure if it’s down to blackmail or because saying no to Hinata when he’s looking at you with those big old eyes is impossible. Either way two becomes four.

Hinata and Bokuto cheer over something called ‘3rd gym’ while he and Sakusa share a rare moment of camaraderie in their complete lack of comprehension. 

Having the two of them join in turns out to be good not only for teamwork but also for Atsumu’s sanity. He can’t think about kissing Bokuto when he’s tossing to Hinata and working on a new and improved quick.

He doesn’t have to worry about blurting something honest and potentially-friendship ending when he’s busy trying to sync up with Sakusa without it devolving into a snide insult exchange, though those are fun too. Reminds him of playing with his brother and Suna...not that he missed that or anything.

But it’s still obvious that he and Sakusa are having issues which is Not Good. They need to be a functioning unit in time for next season but three years of high school rivalry and tension form a wedge that neither of them are able to dislodge. 

“I’m tellin’ ya Bok-kun he doesn’t like me.”

“He’s probably just as nervous as you are Tsum-Tsum.”

“I’m not nervous.”

“You can be pretty intimidating, I mean you’re the starting setter for one of the top pro teams in the country.”

Atsumu ignores the warmth that blooms in his chest at the compliment and scowls. “I guarantee that Omi-kun is not scared of me.” 

“Your both great players just think about how strong you could be if you worked together. You and Hinata already make a pretty good team.”

Atsumu chuckles at that. Tossing to Hinata is as electrifying as he’d hoped it would be. Every toss was met with enthusiasm and their quick had reached a point way beyond what either of them had achieved in high school

“I know right! It’s so much fun to toss to him. He’s always ready to go and did ya see how he tricked them into spiking where he wanted to?”

“Yeah he’s pretty impressive alright.”

“And we’re so close to getting our quick ready for game use. If coach would just let me work with him a little more.” Happy to switch to the much more appealing topic of his and Shouyou-kun’s new partnership he starts to outline all the plays and tricks he’s excited to try. Bokuto is unusually quiet for most of it but he’s listening very intently.

Eventually he and Sakusa do reach an accord. 

Atsumu knows he can be an asshole but he won’t stand for other people being assholes to his teammates. It only takes one fan-meet of watching overeager, insensitive people flock towards a clearly uncomfortable Sakusa for the us V them pack mentality to kick in. Turns out squealing pigs are less likely to rush someone when there’s three pleasantly smiling, slightly pissed off volleyball players.

**Mature**

Atsumu isn’t really sure how he ended up getting invited to the most recent Fukurodani reunion meal but he is regretting all of the choices that led him to be sat at this restaurant table.

Oh sure, it’s not the whole of the former team but he’s one of the only non-members with the other being a very nice girl called Yuki who is the girlfriend of one of the ex-managers. It’s awkward and he doesn’t really want to say anything because he knows that he’ll say something wrong or mean or crack a joke that they won’t get and the Bokuto will see that his old friends don’t like him and-

The point is Atsumu would rather be asking for serving advice from Kageyama than be in this booth. As if to prove the universe is against him there hasn’t been any last minute emergency he’s had to run to, Samu hadn’t ordered him to come over and try his newest creation, Hinata had his own plans that evening which meant no extra practice, and Sakusa had made brief eye contact with Atsumu’s pleading gaze before turning and walking away without looking back at his poor teammate in need.

Not that any of it would have stopped Atsumu from going. Bokuto had been so excited to see all of his friends again and for some reason really eager for Atsumu to come along as well.

“Come on it’s going to be so much fun! You’ve not met all of the guys yet and I just know you’re going to get on really well.”

Atsumu highly doubted that.

“Plus they all really want to meet my awesome, amazing setter who I keep telling them about.”

Well that might not be so bad...wait.

“What have ya been tellin’ them Bok-kun?”

“Nothing bad I promise. Definitely not anything embarrassing ha ha.”

“....please for the love of all that is good in this world tell me you did not tell them about the mascot costume thing.”

“Well….”

“You’re a bastard Bok-kun.”

“It was a really good story!”

“I ain’t tossin’ to ya for the rest of the day.”

“WHAT! Tsum-Tsum let's be reasonable!”

Yet somehow despite that damning conversation and the part of the brain that wasn’t completely whipped, it was small but it existed, screaming at him that this was all going to end poorly here he was. Sat across from Akaashi Keiji while Bokuto was roped into a thumb war competition by Konoha.

Great.

“It’s nice to see you again Miya-san.” Maybe it was the whole best-tosses thing or maybe it was the way Akaashi’s gaze made him feel like one of those frogs that got dissected in science classes but the guy put him on edge. 

Atsumu knew that his shoulders were tensing up and the polite smile on his face more closely resembled a grimace.

“Nice to see ya too Akaashi-san, I heard you’ve become some big shot editor. How’s that going for ya?” 

Akaashi smiled and took a drink, the slightly longer than polite silence stretched between them and Atsumu resisted the urge to fidget.

“It’s going well thank you, I’m not a big shot though and I’ve still got a lot to learn.” He took another long sip of his drink and Atsumu could feel his eyebrow twitching. “I saw that the Jackals signed some new members, how are they getting on.”

Atsumu is tempted to take a long sip himself but he’s the outsider here and he’s not quite sure what the rules of this game are yet. 

“Oh ya mean Shouyou-kun and Omi-kun. Yeah they’re doin’ real well, should be on the starting lineup soon enough. Surprised Bok-kun didn’t tell ya.”

“He did.” Akaashi took a bite of his meal and swallowed. “I’m glad to hear that Hinata-kun is settling in ok. I imagine he’s quite a demanding player.”

How long was that thumb war going to take? Atsumu needed saving here - where was that teammate telepathy when he needed it?

“No more than any other of the monsters I play with, Shouyou-kun is pretty special though.”

Was it just him or did the table quieten?

“Really, how so?”

Atsumu shrugged and took a bite of his own meal. He really should have gone for the drink instead, his throat was parched.

“Ya remember his whole ‘greatest decoy’ thing from high school? Well that’s still there and stronger than ever. Makes yankin’ the blockers around super easy.”

“We never got to play Karasuno, or at least I didn’t before I graduated, but yes I remember. We had several training camps with them.”

“Speakin’ of, any reason ya didn’t stick with volleyball. I hear from a reliable source,” Atsumu glanced over at Bokuto, “that ya were really good.”

_ The best. _

Akaashi smiled and his face softens with whatever he’s remembering. He looks a little wistful, a little sad even, but there’s happiness there too.

“Thank you for the compliment Atsumu-san but no. I never considered going professional. I think if I had tried to reach for the stars I would have lost my footing.”

There’s a weight to those words. A decision? A wish? A lost hope? Not regret, not quite and Atsumu isn’t sure if he’s meant to notice it or if it even matters if he does.

“Hey! What are you guys talking about? Sounds important.” A familiar arm wrapped around his shoulder and he turned his head to see Bokuto squished right up against his side.

“Nothing important Bokuto-san. I take it Konoha-san was victorious?”

“I was just about to make a comeback Akaashi!”

Somehow he makes it through the rest of the meal and even manages to offer a brief wave and smile before all but dragging Bokuto in the direction of their homes.

The night is cool and it helps clear his head. A couple of stars twinkle in the sky above for the few souls wandering down the city streets.

“So did you have fun?”

“Yeah, food was nice.” Bokuto turns and pouts at him. Men as tall and well-built as him should not be able to pout and look adorable, it’s not fair to be that handsome and cute at the same time.

“Tsum-Tsummmmmmm.”

“Yer team was fine Bok-kun, just felt a bit awkward.” Parts of it had been fun, hearing stories of the Fukurodani training camp antics had been a highlight and he’d shared some of his own from his Inarizaki days. Nothing that was incriminating about him of course. But that feeling of being an intruder had never completely gone away. “Don’t think Akaashi-kun likes me though.” 

“Eh, Akaashi can be hard to read, I’m sure it’s fine.”

“He was your old setter right”

What is he doing? What the hell is he doing? Abort, abort now. Hit the fucking red button.

“Yep. We were a really good team and he sent me the most incredible tosses.”

“Yeah ya always looked really close whenever I saw you at nationals.”

“Well we were dating at the time as well.”

“Right so anyway about those tosses……” Atsumu stops, blinks, and whips around to face a bemused looking Bokuto. “Ya were what!?”

“Dating? Together? Mutually exclusive romantic partners? Teenage boys who liked to kiss and-”

“OK I get the picture.” Well that’s something. Not surprising in hindsight but it’s important, this is important for reasons he can’t quite articulate.

“That’s not a problem is it?” Bokuto asks nervously and Atsumu quickly wipes away the doubt.

“Course not, I like both so-”

“You like guys too?” Hadn’t he told Bokuto this before? Maybe it came up in the changing room while he was in the shower.

“Guys, girls, not picky if I like ‘em then I like ‘em.”

Bokuto stops and seems to be pondering something with great intent before finally stepping forward with a serious frown on his face.

“This is not good Tsum-Tsum. We’re teammates and more importantly friends, we should know this stuff about each other.”

“I guess.”

“Ooh, I know let’s play 20 questions. Meian-san will be so pleased here that we’ve engaged in team bonding.”

The type of bonding Atsumu wants to engage Bokuto with is largely of a physical nature and involves booking out a hotel room for the night and finding out how that crazy stamina translates over to the bedroom.

He does not say this.

“Sure. I’ll go first.”

“But it was my idea Tsum-Tsummmm.”

“Don’t care.” Ok what does he want to know? Bokuto hadn’t set any limits, which is really bad because he has a habit of-

“How long were you and Akaashi together for?”

Blurting out whatever was going through his head.

“Let’s see, we started dating at the end of my second year and we broke up about 8 months after I graduated.”

_ We _ broke up. Not he broke up with me or I broke up with him. We broke up. Mutual? Any regrets or late night yearning?

“My turn.” They start walking again and Bokuto runs his hand under his chin, mimicking the stereotypical smart guy pose from TV shows. “What other job would you want if you didn’t play volleyball now?”

“Volleyball coach.”

“That’s cheating Tsum-Tsum.”

Atsumu shrugs. “Don’t know what ya want from me Bok-kun, I was always gonna have volleyball in my future somehow.”

His go again.

“So why did the two of ya break up?” If Bokuto has any thoughts about the topic that Atsumu is chewing on like a badly behaved dog he doesn’t voice them. Instead he sighs and looks up at the sky. He’s wearing the same smile that Akaashi had in the restaurant, the sad, wistful one.

“There were a couple of reasons. I was focusing on going pro, Akaashi was going to university, the whole long distance was taking a toll on us and,” he pauses and looks at Atsumu. “Akaashi has his own reasons and so do I but the one that makes me feel...ah what’s the right word...disappointed in myself is that I wasn’t brave enough.” Bokuto looks back at the stars. “I wasn’t brave enough to ask him to stay with me, wasn’t brave enough to see if maybe we could have made it through all of that other stuff.”

“I mean, it sounds like that other stuff was pretty big too.” He says tentatively, unsure if he’s poking at a still-healing wound or a closed scar.

Bokuto nods. “Oh for sure and maybe we wouldn’t have worked out anyway. But...when I remember that day when Keiji came to me with all of these reasons why it wouldn’t work and I-I just didn’t want to lose him you know, I got scared that if I tried to argue back I wasn’t only going to lose a boyfriend, I’d lose my best friend as well.”

“Do ya regret it?”

Not his turn anymore. He doesn’t care.

“No, not anymore.” They pass a group of girls clearly out to have a fun night and the conversation dies until they’re out of earshot. Atsumu wonders if he should try his luck and ask again but Bokuto carries on. “I don’t regret the break up. Like you said I think those other reasons would have gotten more serious the longer it went on. Akaashi and I are different in some ways but it’s still good! He’s still in my life and we hang out and text and it’s really good. I like it like this, I like it better with him as a best friend. We kinda lost some of the best friend stuff when we got together and I’m glad it’s back.”

Atsumu hums, he’s sure he’ll be mulling over this conversation for the next week or so but for now he just wants to enjoy a nice evening walk and learn more about his friend. He waits for Bokuto’s next question.

“But I did promise myself one thing. If something like that ever happened again I would be brave and take the chance.”

Well, didn’t that feel profound. 

“Plus, he’s dating my other best friend right now and it would be super awkward if I still liked him like that. Oh man, Kuroo was so nervous when he told me, thought I was going to punch him or something.”

Hold up.

“Wait, Akaashi is dating Kuroo.”

“Uh-huh.”

“Kuroo, the shady looking guy who keeps showin’ up at our matches.”

“For the last time he’s not a bad guy Tsum-Tsum. He’s a...uhhh legitimate official.”

“With that hair?”

“Anyway you owe me like 5 turns now!”

Atsumu rolls his eyes and pulls his coat a little tighter around himself. “Yeah, yeah, ask your question.”

“Do you think Akaashi doesn’t like you because you're a setter or just because you don’t like other setters and think they feel the same.”

“What the hell Bok-kun.” Atsumu sputters and he can feel the blood rushing to his face. He’s a horrible blusher, it makes his skin go all pink and red and blotchy.

“I’m sorry I thought we were allowing deeply personal questions.” Bokuto replies, raising an eyebrow at him. It feels like a challenge.

“Ugh, it’s not that I don’t like him because he’s a setter, it’s not even that I don’t like him. It’s-”

_ Go on say it. Tell him that it’s because yer worried about being compared to a high school memory and coming out worse. _

He needs to say something otherwise this is going to consume him. 

“It’s more like what he represents.” Bokuto doesn’t look like he gets it.

“I don’t get it.”

Atsumu runs a hand through his hair, mad at himself for not being able to speak properly, mad at Bokuto for bringing it up, mad at the whole conversation and what’s it’s doing to his poor weary heart.

“Ya once told me that Akaashi sent you the best tosses.” The words come haltingly, honesty is not a strong suit of his.

Bokuto continues to look confused. “When?”

“Back in high school, summer Interhigh of my second year, your third.” Bokuto’s eyes widen and he’s getting ready to speak but Atsumu isn’t done and he knows if he stops he won’t get this out again. “I know ok, I know it was years ago and he’s not even a setter anymore. I know it’s stupid but it gets to me alright. This kinda stuff always does.” He’s getting worked up when Bokuto speaks, cutting through the whirling chaos in his brain.

“I mean I wasn’t lying. Back then Akaashi’s tosses were the best in high school.”

Were?

Atsumu perks up and wonders (hopes) if this is going where he thinks it is.

“But we’re not in high school now, we’re professionals.” Bokuto looks at him and beams. It’s bright and wide and so warm that Atsumu wants to sink into it. “And the best professional tosses come from you Tsum-Tsum.”

It;s quite possibly one of the most romantic things that anyone has ever said to Atsumu and he grabs his own arms to stop him from dragging Bokuto into that convenient side alley to show his appreciation.

**Osamu’s Headache**

“Why do I let ya come here again?”

“Because if ya didn’t I’d tell mom and she’d ground ya for the next month.”

“We’re adults now, she can’t ground me.”

“Ya wanna test that?”

“Just shut up and eat yer food.”

Atsumu does but only because he’s hungry. It’s delicious as usual, on his good days he can admit to himself that maybe it was a good thing Osamu went into the food business. Not that he’d ever say that aloud.

“What ya doin’ here anyway? Thought ya’d be out with yer precious Bokuto, makin’ use of a free day to do absolutely nothing to deal with all the gooey shit he makes ya feel.”

“Fuck off, that ain’t none of yer business.” Osamu snorts and digs out his phone.

“Think ya made it my business when ya started using me as some sort of relationship soundboard. I’ve heard more than enough from yer pinin’ ass.”

“I don’t talk about him that much.” The look Osamu shoots him is enough to make him take another bite of his Onigiri. “Well not all the time.”

“I have more than enough evidence to the contrary, want me to start readin’ out some of yer late night texts? Got exhibit A, B and C right here for ya.”

“Whatever. Anyway, since yer so interested in my life-”

“Not true.”

“-I’m meetin’ Shouyou here for lunch. He heard you’d opened this place and for some reason wanted to see it.” 

Osamu freezes and looks at him. “Hinata-kun’s comin’ here?”

Atsumu nods at the same time that the door opens and said bouncy, orange teammate enters the restaurant. Hinata spots him and dashes over.

“Thanks for giving me directions Atsumu-san, I would have been completely lost without them.” Atsumu shrugs and gestures to the chair opposite him which Hinata slides into.

“Eh, no problem Shouyou-kun glad ya made it. Ya remember my brother right? He is the less impressive twin but what can ya do.”

Hinata sets his bag down and turns to look at Osamu. Atsumu sees his brother straighten at the attention, taking in all the changes of this new grown up Hinata.

“Of course I remember Miya-san! Those matches against you guys in high school were some of my favourite.” Atsumu calmly dodges out of the way as one of Hinata’s arms shoots up into the air; his eyes sparkling with excitement and memories. “Everyone on your team was so good and those last sets always felt like they’d go on forever. It really feels like we played more than just twice.”

That was surprisingly accurate. Those two games against Karasuno had been some of the most intense, heart-racing matches of his high school career. Osamu shrugs lazily and leans over the counter but he’s smiling and he’s not stopped looking at Hinata since he’s entered the shop so he’s way more invested than he appears. Usually he’ll just leave Atsumu and whoever he’s brought with him, usually other teammates, alone and go back to the kitchen.

“Yeah, they were pretty fun. And ya can call me Osamu, Miya-san is our dad and ya already call that idiot by his first name.”

Atsumu’s indignant hey! is drowned out by Hinata’s flustered protestations about being too casual and it would feel rude bla, bla, bla. But Osamu is insistent and Hinata leaves Onigiril Miya with a full stomach and a slightly dazed look at, in his own words, ‘getting to call someone as cool as Osamu-san by his first name.’ 

That’s not the last time they visit together and Atsumu has a first row seat to his brother and teammate stumble into the most awkwardly cute courtship he’s ever seen.

He’s convinced that Hinata has never been shy a day in his life but he stutters sometimes around Samu and isn’t always able to look him straight in the face.

When Hinata declares Samu’s onigiri to be the best thing he’s eaten since he’s returned from Brazil he’s pretty sure he can hear the twang of cupid’s arrow hitting Osamu straight in the chest. His brother actually blushes, blushes! And mumbles out a sticky tangle of words that basically amount to ‘thank you Hinata, I think you’re adorable but also hot and please come and eat my food every day so that I can watch you enjoy it like the weirdo I am’ or at least that’s what he hears.

Hinata apparently hears a very kind offer to stop round whenever he likes to try out some of Samu’s new creations and it’s all Atsumu hears about on their way back.

It kinda makes him want to gag because it’s his brother’s love life and that’s not a thing he wants to think about. On the other hand his collection of ‘Samu embarrasses himself’ stories has seen a 100% increase.

It feels incredibly vindicating after months of teasing about his own helpless crush to see Osamu struggle with his own:

Oh Hinata’s just walked in? There’s Samu at the counter ready to take his order and chat, attempt to flirt, despite it not being his turn

What’s this? Hinata found that last onigiri a little too sweet. Better try out 50 different combinations to find the one he likes best and then stand there smiling like an idiot when he scarfs it down and says that it’s perfect this time.

Hinata’s wondering if he should make any changes to his diet. Of course! Osamu would be happy to have long discussions over the phone about it and make recommendations.

One time Atsumu makes the mistake of sending him a photo of Hinata eating someone else’s onigiri at a team dinner and Samu bans him from the restaurant for a week.

What makes the whole thing even more amusing is that Samu doesn’t realise that for as often as he spends time sneaking shy glances at Hinata, probably daydreaming about living together in a house made of food or something, Hinata is looking right back.

Doesn’t see how quiet and shy he gets whenever he says Osamu-san when he has no trouble with Atsumu-san at all.

He’s not subjected to the nervous babbling - about how eager he is to eat Osamu-san’s food again and wondering if he’s finished that new recipe he was working on and isn’t it just so cool that he has his own restaurant at his age - that Atsumu is whenever they head over for a meal. Of course as a brother Atsumu is morally obligated to share as many embarrassing stories about Samu as he can in response to this but for some reason this only seems to increase Hinata’s regard.

Well there was no accounting for taste.

He’s lucky, or unlucky, enough to be there when the final nail in the coffin is hit. They’re talking about the upcoming game against the Schweiden Adlers; the first of the season and the first game that Hinata will be playing as a starter. It’s also the first time he and Kageyama will have played each other since middle school and Atsumu just knows this will be an amazing match.

“Ya really wanna beat him dontcha?” Osamu says. He’s on break and has joined them (Hinata) at their regular booth. Hinata nods vigorously.

“Yep! I’m going to show him and everyone that I can play with the best of them.”

“Damn right ya can.” Atsumu snorts and leans back in his seat. “With you and Omi-kun on our team we're gonna win this season for sure.”

“Aww, I should tell Sakusa that you think so highly of him Atsumu-san.”

“Ya do and I ain’t tossin’ to ya at all next practice.”

“Say what! I didn’t say anything, nope nothing at all! Anyway, are you coming to the game Osamu-san?” Hinata asks and from the corner of his eye Atsumu spots his friend’s fingers pulling at a loose thread on his T-shirt.

“Probably, it’s the first match so it’s going to be full of a lot of hungry people.”

“Ahh, but you’ll save some for us right?” 

“For Tsumu? No.” Atsumu swipes at his brother who dodges back. “He gets enough already.” Which is just unfair because he’s the one who has the dubious honour of being Samu’s taste tester and some of those first attempts were not good so he deserves all the good onigiri he wants in return as payment.

“What about just for me then?” Hinata sits forward and smiles at Osamu. “Surely I’ve not reached my limit yet.”

Osamu mirrors Hinata’s movement and now they’re both leaning across the table, arms crossed and smiling as they indulge in whatever game the two of them are playing.

“I don’t know Shouyou-kun. There’s gonna be a lot of potential new customers there, might sell out before the game is over.”

“But you can save some right?” Hinata clasps his hands together and his expression turns pleading. “Please Osamu-san, your food is the best I’ve ever had, it always makes me feel good!”

Atsumu is pretty sure that the sensation of having all the blood in your body rush to your face is not a pleasant one. Osamu should be able to confirm this theory for him just as soon as he remembers how to talk because right now he can only make a choking sort of stutter.

Hinata is relentless in his praise and Atsumu wonders how pissed Samu would be if he filmed this. Well he’d have to be alive to retaliate and at the rate Hinata is going Atsumu fully expects to be an only child by sunset.

**Ace**

The match against the Adlers isn’t as good as Atsumu hoped it would be.

It’s so much better.

The Black Jackals feel stronger, quicker, and hungry for victory. They are aiming for victory this season and everyone watching can sense it. 

Towards the end they are tearing points from the Adlers; fighting for every step towards the win. Over and over Atsumu sends tosses, helping to propel his teammates to the summit and giving them the best chance of securing that next point.

Up and up the score goes. 

The Adlers are fearsome. Last season’s champions who are just as determined to retain the crown as the Jackals are to steal it.

Up and up the ball goes.

Down and down it hits the floor.

He can feel Hinata watching him, asking him for another toss, another quick...no not asking. Asking is too kind a word. He’s demanding, ordering with that absolute belief that the ball will be there for him and Atsumu gets swept along for the ride.

Wham. He gets to spike one of Hinata’s tosses.

Nice receive! Sakusa sends the ball up again, denying Ushijima the point.

Who will get the next point? 

The roar of the crowd. The cheers. The jeers. It doesn’t matter.

Just let him play like this forever.

Match point. 

If they get this then they’ve won. 

Kageyama and Hinata face off and the whole stadium holds their breath. A moment years in the making is realised - frozen in a breathless second.

Reality snaps back into motion and Atsumu runs for the ball, sent up by Hinata’s foot of all things.

Who to send it to?

Who to trust with this, the most important of points?

Hinata runs the width of the court and leaps.

Atsumu knows who to toss to.

Hinata leaps.

_ It has to be you right? _

Bokuto flies, unhindered, as their opponents fall into the trap of the greatest decoy.

Of course. 

Atsumu’s heart is in his throat as he watches the ace,  _ his _ ace, end the match with a single magnificent spike.

They’ve won.

Bokuto pulls him into the tightest hug he’s ever had as their teammates celebrate and scream in jubilation. Atsumu hugs him back just as tight. They’re gripping each other so hard it’s almost painful but it’s real, so beautifully real.

He pulls back just a bit to look into Bokuto’s face. They’re both sweaty messes and smiling like complete idiots but it doesn’t matter because they won.

“We did it Tsumu! We won!”

“Yeah we did.”

Bokuto looks at him, golden eyes wide with exhilaration and joy, and softens his ironclad hold. Then he smiles and it hits Atsumu right in the chest with all the force of a speeding truck.

“I’m so lucky that you’re my setter.”

_ I want to kiss him. _

He could. Right here. Right now. Brush it off as a heat of the moment thing if he needs to but god he can’t think of anything he wants more in this moment then to pull this incredible, ridiculous man towards him and kiss him with everything he has.

Bokuto’s eyes drop to his mouth.

_ Would he let me? _

Hinata jumps on them and in the confusion of the triumphant chaos they’re pulled apart. The warmth from Bokuto’s arms doesn’t fade.

**Brave**

It's a long night full of celebration and good food. Both teams end up at the same restaurant and Atsumu will forever be grateful to whoever arranged that because there is nothing like seeing Sakusa inwardly panicking about sitting next to, and eating a meal with Ushijima. Omi-kun had even looked bashful at one point, though it was difficult to tell with the mask.

It had turned into a semi-reunion for Miyagi-teams as former players from Karasuno, Shiratorizawa and a handful of others turned up to join in. Hinata had been bouncing around with excitement and when he wasn't catching up with an old rival or friend he was dragging Osamu around to meet all of his old teammates. The fact that said dragging required Hinata to hold on to Osamu’s hand was purely coincidental.

Either that or Hinata was smoother than Atsumu gave him credit for. It was no secret within the team that he’d had his fair share of exploits during his time in Brazil.

The pair of them mysteriously disappeared before the end of the night.

“Hey, Hey, Hey!” You ready to head back Tsum-Tsum?” Speaking of hopelessly pining members of the Miya family. Atsumu turns to see Bokuto beside him.

“Ya sure Bok-kun? Thought you’d want to spend more time with Akaashi-san?”

Bokuto waves a hand dismissively. “Nah, we’re good. Besides, he hasn’t seen Kuroo in a few weeks and I know when I’m being a third wheel.”

Atsumu laughs and looks over to the spot where he last saw Samu and Hinata engaged in a deep conversation over who knows what; the spot conveniently close to the side door.

“Oh I know what ya mean.” He stands from the table and brushes himself off. “Sure, just let me say bye and we’ll head out.” 

A quick coat grab and several goodbyes later he and Bokuto are on the well trodden street towards the bus station. Living so close together has a lot of perks, a lot of said perks involve seeing Bokuto outside of work, and not having to spend the commute home in silence is one of them.

There are still a lot of people out enjoying the evening, a few of them were actually in the audience for the game and Bokuto is more than happy to stop for some selfies. Eventually though it’s just the two of them. Well just them and the stars again.

He still feels giddy from the win. Like if he wanted to he could stop obeying gravity and fly up into that twinkling sky. His hands are still tingling from that last play and he looks down at them, almost expecting them to look different. They don’t. They’re his hands. The ones he’s had all his life that he’s used to claw and drag himself to where he stands now. Sure they’re bigger and stronger than when he was a kid but they’re as familiar to him as Osamu. 

Right now he feels like he could reach out and seize anything with these hands of his.

“You ok Tsum-Tsum? You’ve been really quiet.”

“Ah just thinkin’.”

“That doesn’t sound like you? You sure you’re ok?” Atsumu punches him in the arm. “Heyyyyy, you shouldn't treat your ace like that.”

“My ace shouldn’t be whining over a little punch like that, or be so mean to his setter.” The possessives slip easily from his mouth but he’s too happy and tired to care. Bokuto lets out a pitiful ‘hmm’ in response and rubs his shoulder like a 6 year old.

“But what if you bruise one of my spiking muscles and I have to sit on the bench in our next game? Then you’ll be sorry.”

The next game. Right. He gets to play with everyone again and again.

“Eh, there are other spikers on the team. Ones who aren’t defeated by a measly punch to the arm.”

Bokuto pouts and ducks his head into his jacket collar. He grumbles about mean setters and they’re cruel actions towards their poor spikers but Atsumu is in a good enough mood to ignore him.

“So uh, did you see Hinata anywhere back there. I tried to find him to say bye but I think he already left.”

It’s an odd change of topic but Atsumu shrugs it off. 

“Oh yeah, he’s probably off somewhere cuddling with Samu right now. Only if one of them finally had the balls to confess though.” Hypocrite, he’s such a massive hypocrite. “Otherwise, they’re probably not looking at each other while they continue whatever weird mating ritual they’ve got between them.”

Bokuto is silent for several moments and when Atsumu looks across he’s met with a piercing pair of golden eyes.

“And that’s ok with you?” He asks tentatively but his gaze never wavers from Atsumu’s face. “That they like each other?”

The implication stings and Atsumu straightens up. “What are ya saing Bok-kun? Ya seriously asking if I have a problem with two guys liki-”

“No! Not that! Of course not!” Bokuto is in front of him, fists clenched. “I know you wouldn’t think that it’s just….” He sighs and runs a hand through his hair. “I’m not making any sense am I.”

There’s something here that Atsumu isn’t seeing. A missing piece of the jigsaw that would help solve the whole thing. Unsure what Bokuto is looking for, he decides honesty is the best policy.

“I mean sure, it’s a little annoyin’ watching them going gaga for each other but...” If this gets back to Samu he’s dropping Bokuto off a building, hopeless crush or no hopeless crush. “They seem to like each other a lot and when one of them finally pulls their finger out and does somethin’ about it I think they’d be good for each other.”

Bokuto is looking at him again, searching for something in his face. Atsumu doesn’t know what it is but he finds it and the tension eases from his shoulders.

“Ok.”

Atsumu raises an eyebrow. “Ok?”

“Yep, ok.” 

“Not gonna tell me what that was about?”

“Oh I was worried that you liked Hinata like that yourself!” Bokuto says cheerfully, as if it’s completely obvious.

_ WHAT _

“WHAT!” He is not proud of how high his voice goes but that’s not important.

“Shhh! Tsum-Tsum people might be asleep, don't yell!” So he’s not the only hypocrite, lovely.

Atsumu feels like he’s been hit in the head by one of Ushijima’s spikes. The world is spinning, up is down and Bokuto thinks he’s been crushing on Hinata.

_ And maybe in another life, one where his heart wasn’t already owned by someone else, maybe that electrifying connection between him and Hinata would have blossomed into something more. That early admiration from one match growing and strengthening into a partnership that wasn’t just on the court.  _

_ But this isn’t that life. _

“How did---Why would ya---I never even…..Ugh.” Atsumu gives up and buries his face in his hands. He takes a deep breath of the cool crisp night air before looking up and meeting Bokuto’s gaze head on. He has to correct this. That it’s  _ Bokuto  _ of all people who thinks this is painfully hilarious. He’s sure Samu would appreciate it.

“I do not have a crush on Hinata Shouyou, got it?”

“Yep!” He looks happy. Why does he look so happy? Is he closer than before? “I’m real glad.”

“W-Why?” Fuck, yes he’s closer. Bokuto has always held a distinct non-respect for personal space, at least among friends and teammates, but this is pushing even that. It’s like it was at the end of the match when they were staring at each other.

When Atsumu almost gave in and kissed him.

Bokuto ignores him. “Hey, remember when we were playing 20 questions?” The change of subject does nothing to calm the frantic beating of his heart or the panic whirling his mind. Luckily, Bokuto doesn’t seem to require an answer. “And I told you my one regret about breaking up with Akaashi.”

“Y-Ya wanted to be braver, right? If it happened again.”  _ It  _ could have been many things; another break-up, another relationship, another chance, another change. Atsumu wasn’t sure what  _ it  _ was but it suddenly seemed very important.

“Yeah.” It’s not fair. It’s not fair how soft Bokuto sounds or how hopeful he looks. He’s looking at Atsumu like Atsumu holds all of his hopes and dreams in his hands and it’s not fair because surely he must know.

Surely he knows that Atsumu would give him everything if he asked for it,

There’s a hand touching his cheek, it’s calloused and a little uneven as it traces Atsumu’s jawline. He can feel the tiniest of shakes but can’t tell if it’s him or Bokuto. The universe holds its breath.

“I’m gonna be brave now.” That’s all the warning he gets before Bokuto is kissing him.

It’s not the best kiss he’s ever had. Bokuto is nervous and the kiss feels clumsy. It’s not really a kiss at first, just Bokuto pressing his mouth to Atsumu’s.

No, it’s not a kiss until Atsumu feels him start to pull away and every nerve in his brain shrieks ato him to move. He buries his fingers in Bokuto’s hair-

_ Finally. Finally. Finally _

-pulls-

_ Yes! Yes! _

And kisses him back. Bokuto instantly relaxes and strokes Atsumu’s chin with his thumb, gentle and encouraging. Atsumu pulls on his hair just enough to change the angle of the kiss and yes, there it is.

They break apart, Atsumu with a gasp, Bokuto with a laugh, and they’re both grinning like idiots. Light-headed with relief and giddy with excitement. It feels like he’s just won another game.

“So ummm I really like you Tsum-Tsum.”

“I really like you too Bok-kun.”

**Good Kisser**

Atsumu’s back hits the wall with a thud. He spares a brief thought for his neighbour but that is quickly washed away under the onslaught of Bokuto’s mouth. He arches his back and bites back a groan as that clever, clever mouth starts to lick and kiss down his neck.

His nails are biting into Bokuto’s back, so hard that he has to be feeling it even through the thick material of his shirt.

He runs one of his hands up Bokuto’s head and pulls his head away from his poor abused neck so that he can finally kiss him back. His partner laughs but cruelly refuses to deepen it beyond a single hard suck on Atsumu’s bottom lip before pulling back.

He’s holding Atsumu up against the wall, using it as support so that Atsumu’s legs are free to wrap around his waist and keep him close. Atsumu whines and tries to drag him back in for another kiss. 

He’s been so patient, he deserves a reward right?

“Hey Tsum-Tsum?”

No. No talking. That mouth should be on his skin sucking hickies into his neck so that he has physical proof that this happened, that this is real.

“Tsum-Tsum?”

He jerks Bokuto closer with his hands and legs and is gratified by the choked off moan from the infuriating man.

“Now look-”

He wants him so badly.

“ _ Atsumu. _ ” Bokuto purrs against his ear, hot and dangerous and sending a thrill down his spine. 

Oh god. This is a thing isn’t it. This is one of those pavlovian response things, he's gotten used to that silly nickname that now hearing his real name in  _ that _ voice is going to kill him. Bokuto is never going to be able to call him his real name in public ever because all it will do is make him think of this moment; of heat and longing and kisses on skin.

Of course Bokuto notices and he grins, Atsumu can feel it on his neck.

“Oh ho, you like that don’t you  _ Atsumu _ .” Again, that shuddering purring tone and Atsumu is a weak starving man. “You listening now?”

“Uh-hghr.” One of Bokuto’s hands sneaks under his shirt and begins to map the planes of his stomach and chest; a searing brand on his skin, exploring, memorising, claiming. He stares at Atsumu and his golden eyes are molten.

“I was just thinking.” A nip to his clavicle. “I call you by your first name all the time but I’ve never heard you return the favour.”

He’s pressed further back into the wall. Their hips aligning just right and Atsumu can’t hold back the whine that escapes him. More, he needs more than this. He needs Bokuto’s mouth on him again. Surely he doesn’t expect an answer? Not now.

“B-Bok-kun-”

Bokuto bites into his neck and Atsumu moans.

“Nuh-uh. Wrong answer  _ Atsumu.” _

This is how he’s going to die isn’t it?

Bokuto is unrelenting. He grinds Atsumu against the wall, promising and insistent and all Atsumu has to do is…

“K-Koutarou.”

Bokuto kisses him, long and hot, he sucks on Atsumu’s tongue and grinds against him once more.

They nearly don’t make it to the bed.

**Cuddly**

Atsumu wakes up slowly, consciousness returning at a turtle’s pace, and yawns. The morning sun spills into the room bathing everything in a soft yellow light. 

It takes him a couple of moments to register the foreign weight on his chest. He glances down and smiles at the familiar arm curling around him. His mind starts to clear and he looks back at the window.

Just another day.

Everything looks the same outside and in his bedroom.

Just another morning.

Except Bokuto’s arm is around his waist and Atsumu’s skin is covered in the marks he left from last night. The sickly weight in his chest is gone, replaced by something light and floaty. His body feels heavy with satisfaction and early morning drowsiness.

He turns to face his sleeping partner.

Bokuto is snoring, it’s not too loud or too obnoxious and Atsumu watches him, stupidly fond. His own chest looks just as marked as Atsumu’s; they’d both given as good as they’d got last night. They’d not gone all the way, and didn’t that make him sound like a teenager again, but god if that was a promise of what was to come then Atsumu is a very lucky man.

They still need to talk.

He still needs to hear how and why and when Bokuto fell for him. He needs to see if this was just a one-night-relieve-the-tension-thing or more.

He hopes it's more, hopes it with all of his foolish heart.

The arm around him tightens and a single eye opens, hazy with sleep but still aware.

“Tsum-Tsum I can hear you thinking from here. Go back to sleep.”

Atsumu laughs and snuggles deeper into the bed. Bokuto pulls him closer and nuzzles at his neck.

“Needy owl.”

“Stingy fox, it’s a good thing I like you.”

That’s right. Bokuto likes him.

He lets the tendrils of sleep pull him back into their dreamy realm, the solid weight of Bokuto’s arm around him all the comfort he needs.

**Boyfriend**

“Meian-san tell Tsum-Tsum he needs to set for me!”

“Don’t listen to that villain Meian-san, he’s tryin’ to trick ya.”

Their captain has a look of a man seriously regretting the choices that lead him to this point. He rubs his eyes and snaps a finger at the pair of them.

“Whatever this is, I don’t want any part of it. Sort it out yourselves and don’t disrupt practice or coach will have you benched for the next game.”

“But I’m the ace Meian-san and-”

“You wouldn’t dare, we’re playing the Falcons tomorrow. Aran is going to -”

“Just sort it!”

Atsumu huffs and walks over to the court. No way, he’s not tossig to Bokuto today, not after the betrayal this morning, he can practice with their back-up setter instead.

He’s half expecting the pair of arms which warp around him and pull him back so he’s able to school his face into an expression of disinterested annoyance when he turns to face the betrayer.

“Can I help you traitor?”

HIs boyfriend smiles in what is meant to be a winning manner.

Atsumu isn’t impressed.

“C’mon you know we’ve got to be in top shape for tomorrow.”

“Ya can check your condition with Izuki-kun then if yer that worried.”

“Tsum-Tsummmmmm you’re my setter, you should check.” 

Nope. Not today. Today Atsumu is going to be strong and independent.

“I don’t see what’s so bad about admitting that your brother, the professional chef, is a better cook than you.”

“It’s the principle Bok-kun. Now let me go so I can toss to Shouyou-kun.”

Bokuo’s eyes narrow and Atsumu has a second to brace himself before he’s spun around. His back is crushed up against Bokuto’s chest and the hands on his waist clamp down.

Ignore it. Ignore it. Get his pulse under control and-

“Please  _ Atsumu. _ ”

Fuck.

3 months and that still hadn’t lost it’s effect.

He can feel himself blushing and prays that no-one else is watching.

They are but most turn away with an eye roll or a head shake.

“F-Fine. But only a few ok. I still have to practice with the others.”

Bokuto hums happily against his neck and finally lets him go.

“You’re the best Tsum-Tsum.”

It’s more than enough

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And done! Thank you to everyone who has left a kudos or a comment, the support means a lot to me and really helps me to write. So I've never written anything really T+ and I'm a little unsure how the last dew sections of this turned out, I hope you like it and it's not completely awkward. As I said, no idea why this ship hit me as hard as it did but this was a lot of fun for me. 
> 
> Feel free to come say hi on [twitter](https://twitter.com/Jen_B93).

**Author's Note:**

> So I fell into BokuAtsu fell really and obviously the best thing to do was write a long detailed fic about the progression of their relationship. This was getting to long so I've split in two, next chapter should hopefully be up in the next few days or next week at some point. I'll update the tags a little when the second chapter is out. I hope that I got the characters alright as I'm very rusty in writing Bokuto and Atsumu still feels very new to me.
> 
> I hope you liked it, thank you for reading to the end and any kudos or comments are really, really appreciated. Feel free to come say hi on [twitter](https://twitter.com/Jen_B93).


End file.
